


#18: “I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.”

by Kira_K



Series: 50 Prompts [3]
Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Prompt: I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: Part of the 50 Prompt's.Tybalt and Benvolio and swords. Set in the woods belonging to the Montague-family.  Oops.





	#18: “I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drcalvin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin)

“Are you dead-?” There is concern in Benvolio’s voice which makes the situation even worse. Tybalt snarls, holds back a painful yelp as he moves his limbs and staggers up. First to half-knee, then with another bitten-off whimper, he stands. 

“I am alive,” he replies and looks around. The bodies of his would-be-robbers are lying around dead or almost dead. His sword is just a couple of feet away, next to the body of his horse, in the corpse of the leader of this gang. He picks up his sword and every movement makes him aware of the slowly bleeding slashes and rapidly forming bruises on him. “I can tell because of the pain.”

“That is good,” Benvolio replies ignoring (or maybe missing) the sarcasm altogether. “The Prince would have blamed us if you were to find your demise in our woods.” 

“Sure,” Tybalt replies absentmindedly. He wasn’t aware that this piece of land belonged to the Montagues. He looks around for a living horse without much luck. 

“Of course, now that you’re alive, you can answer to me about the poaching you were doing.” Benvolio’s voice goes cold and his steel is drawn.

Tybalt curses. First in his own head then aloud as the world starts to go gray. He feels himself as he collapses from his wounds and there is a weird disappointment when he realizes that he wasn’t strong enough to face a Montague’s sword before he dies.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos make my day!


End file.
